gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-02 Den'an Gei
The XM-02 Den'an Gei is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie. Technology and Combat Characteristics The XM-02 Den'an Gei is a mobile suit designed for guerrilla warfare. The Den'an Gei did not carry the Vanguard's trademark shot lancer weapon, instead being armed with vulcan guns, an arm beam gun, a grenade rack, a beam saber, and a beam rifle for more well-rounded firepower. This array of heavier firepower made the Den'an Gei more well-suited to hit-and-run strikes used in guerrilla-type missions. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Vulcan guns are small caliber weapons typically used as a mid-range defense against small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, or as a close-range defense against more heavily armored machine such as mobile suits. The Den'an Gei is the only Crossbone Vanguard mobile suit equipped with vulcan guns. Since the Den'an Gei is the mobile suit best suited for guerrilla-type missions, such as search and destroy missions in asteroid mines, it was expected to enter close quarters where other ranged weapons would not be as effective. ;*3-slot Rocket Propelled Grenade Rack :The Den'an Gei is equipped with a 3-slot rocket propelled grenade rack. ;*Beam Gun :A beam gun is mounted on the Den'an Gei's left arm, below the beam shield. The beam gun is a "light" ranged beam weapon that can be quickly used by the Den'an Gei in the event that its hand-held weapons are unavailable. ;*Beam Shield :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing mega particle, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. The Den'an Gei's beam rifle is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. Special Equipment & Features ;*Beam Flag Emitter :The beam flag emitter is a technology that uses similar principals as a beam saber to generate a large beam shaped into a specific symbol. It is used to act as a battlefield standard, often designating which units were commanders. ;*Einerad :A tire-shaped support machine that possesses high mobility. For offensive purposes the Einerad is armed with a pair of beam cannons and a missile pod. Appears on a customized Den'an Gei Gunpla in episode 1 of Gundam Build Fighters. History Designed in the year UC 123 the Den'an Gei participated in the Crossbone Vanguard's invasion of the Frontier colonies. Though it was decidedly superior to Federation mobile suits in standard combat the Den'an Gei proved especially effective when the Crossbone Vanguard was clearing out Federation mobile suits from the maze-like interior of the resource asteroid of Frontier 1. After the destruction of his XM-05 Berga Giros, Crossbone Vanguard ace pilot Zabine Chareux chose to pilot a Den'an Gei. Gallery XM-02 Den'an Gei Lineart.png|XM-02 Den'an Gei Lineart xm-02-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch xm-02-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle xm-02-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Dark Tiger Squadron 2.jpeg|Dark Tiger Squadron's Den'an Gei (right) as featured in Silhouette Formula 91 Denan_gei.jpg|Crossbone Vanguard's Den'an Gei ready to launch (from Gundam F91 motion picture) Den'anGeiDen'anZonEinerad.png|Den'an Gei (left) and Den'an Zon riding on Einerad (from Gundam Build Fighters TV series) Teambabylonia.jpg|Team Babylonia, from left: Den'an Gei, Berga Giros, and Den'an Zon (from Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series) Gundam Diorama Front 3rd XM-02 Den'an Gei.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Gunpla_DenanGei_100-BClub_resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/100 "XM-02 Denan Gei" full-cast resin model: box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_xm-02_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XM-02 Den'an Gei" (2010): package front view RobotDamashii_xm-02-BlackVanguard_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XM-02 Den'an Gei (Black Vanguard)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2011): package front view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *XM-02 Den'an Gei on MAHQ.net